How To Make Takaya Jealous
by HimekawaRie
Summary: An oblivious Naoe and a jealous Takaya. That'll be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Make Takaya Jealous**

**Take 1**

**Takaya vs Muraki**

_(A high-class restaurant in Tokyo. Naoe and Takaya were standing in a remote corner, having a nice cozy conversation. Or it seemed to be so.)_

**Takaya:** So, are you going to say anything?

**Naoe: **There's nothing I can say that will satisfy you, Takaya-san.

**Takaya:** Is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to wait patiently, eh?

**Naoe: **Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Have you planned it, Naoe? Have you thought about it? The ways to surpass me?

**Naoe: **Wouldn't you like to know, Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Oh, I won't let you win easily, y'know… In fact, I won't let you win at all…

**Naoe: **Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** Besides, what a bad master I will be, if I let my pet wander around…

**Naoe: **… You are evil.

**Takaya:** So are you, Naoe…

**Naoe: **Why are you doing this, Takaya-san? Drawing me in, cutting me loose…

**Takaya:** Why? I don't know… because it's fun, I guess…

**Naoe: **You really are evil.

**Takaya:** Hey, I'm not the one who tried to rape my own master!

**Naoe: **…

**Takaya:** You could've just ask nicely, y'know……

**Naoe: **Would you let me?

**Takaya:** … Maybe…

**Naoe: **Maybe?

**Takaya:** Not.

**Naoe: **_(Sigh, reaching out to take a glass of wine from a passing waiter. Fingers latched onto his wrist, effectively stopping his movement)_

**Takaya:**???!!!

**Muraki: **What did I say about drinking, Yoshiaki-san?

**Naoe: **_(sigh) _Drinking won't kill me, Kazutaka-san.

**Muraki: **I know that… _(took the glass away, putting it on the table, and leaned over, his chin on Naoe's shoulder)_ It doesn't mean you can drink freely.

**Takaya:** Hey…

**Muraki: **_(glanced at Takaya)_ A kid? I didn't know that you're a pedophile, Yoshiaki-san.

**Naoe: **I'm not.

**Muraki: **Really… Well, can't blame you. This one's a good catch, I say _(latching both arms around Naoe, hugging him from behind)_ By the way, you've been missing for a long time, you know.

**Naoe: **Don't tell me you're missing me.

**Muraki: **As a matter of fact, I am. _(tilting Naoe's head a little bit, his fingers touching Naoe's throat)_ You're a bad boy, leaving without saying anything like that.

**Naoe: **You have my number. You know where I live. You have the key to my place.

**Muraki: **Yes, but it's not the same. I like it more when you come to me.

**Naoe: **Wouldn't you be worried if I came knocking on your door at night?

**Muraki: **It'll be a bother, yes, especially when I'm occupied…

**Naoe: **See?

**Muraki: **But I'll never be preoccupied for you. You're special for me.

**Naoe: **You just like saying 'I told you so.'

**Muraki: **No, I just love to get my hands all over you.

**Takaya:** _(choked)_

**Naoe: **Oh, please, Kazutaka-san… Haven't you had enough of me already?

**Muraki: **Never, Yoshiaki-san… I can never get enough of you…

**Naoe: **Hhh… _(taking one of Muraki's arms and placed it over his heart)_ You know I'm yours for the taking.

**Muraki: **I know. Doesn't mean I can't get worried… After all, I'm the one who know how… _(pause, searching for the word, and smirked, nuzzling Naoe)_ …fragile you really are.

**Naoe: **Yeah. I guess so…

**Muraki: **You really should come to my place. Or I'll come over to yours.

**Naoe: **Whatever for? There's nothing about me that's changed since the last time.

**Muraki: **How would you know?

**Naoe: **It's my body.

**Muraki: **Yours? Maybe that's true, but I'm the one knows you the best, Yoshiaki-san… What to do, where to touch…

**Naoe: **Yeah, with all the times you spent pawing at me, you've earned a degree for that.

**Takaya:**???????!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naoe: **But I think I'd love to have you around. I do get chilled easily, lately…

**Muraki: **Need a bedwarmer?

**Naoe: **That'll be better…

**Muraki: **Oh, I'll give you one. A special one that you won't forget…

_(Muraki's hand started to wander around, slipping into the insides of Naoe's coat)_

**Muraki: **_(sighing) _Yoshiaki-san…

**Naoe: **After dinner, Sensei. Not before.

**Muraki: **I know that. Just reminding you.

**Takaya:** Naoe!!!!!

**Naoe: **What?

**Muraki: **My, my… boy, you're very red…

**Naoe: **Takaya-san, are you all right? Maybe you need a fresh air…

**Muraki: **I still say he's too young for you.

**Takaya:** I'm not!

**Naoe: **… Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** … not his, I mean…

**Muraki: **Sure you're not. I'd known if it's so.

**Naoe: **Kazutaka-san…

**Muraki: **I mean it, Yoshiaki-san. I want to retry everything all over again.

**Naoe: **Haven't we done it already? It didn't work! It doesn't work!

**Muraki: **_(sighing, tightening his hold around Naoe)_ Doesn't mean we can't try again…

**Naoe: **You really are stubborn…

**Muraki: **At least one of us is…

**Naoe: **_(sigh, fingers of one hand fiddling at Muraki's sleeve button) _I give up. I should never even try to talk you out of it…

**Muraki: **So? Do we…?

**Naoe: **Start all over again. That's what you want, isn't it, Sensei? You'd rope me back even if I try to run anyway.

**Muraki: **Yes… it'll be more… pleasurable… if you cooperate…

**Naoe: **Just be gentle with me for once.

**Muraki: **_(mocked shocked)_ I'm always gentle with you, Yoshiaki-san!

**Naoe: **Gentle? With all of those touching and grasping and pinching and prodding and pushing and grabbing and tightening and tying and ….

**Takaya:**?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Muraki: **I told not to struggle, didn't I? Besides, the ties were precautions…

**Naoe: **_(sigh)_ I'm no match for you… No matter what I do, where I hide… You always seemed to be able to find me anywhere anytime of your convenience.

**Muraki: **Do I really?

**Naoe:**_(turning around, Muraki's arms still encircling him, he sighed and put his forehead on Muraki's shoulder, half leaning on him) _To be honest, it's getting tiring…

**Muraki: **_(rubbing Naoe's back soothingly)_ It's okay… We'll fix it. I promise.

**Naoe: **I know. I trust you. I always do.

**Muraki: **_(smiled, pushing Naoe and held him at arm length) _So, tomorrow's okay for you?

**Naoe: **My place or your place?

**Muraki: **My place. I'll pick you up, though. Say… seven o'clock?

**Naoe: **Isn't it too early?

**Muraki: **Not really. Or would you prefer breakfast in bed? We can always go to my place tonight.

**Naoe: **Tomorrow. I still have something to do tonight. Have to drive Takaya-san to the hotel.

**Muraki: **Whatever. I'll just prepare everything for you. You shall have the best, Yoshiaki-san.

**Naoe: **You always give me the best, Kazutaka-san. The best I've ever had. _(chuckle)_ I think you know my body more than I do.

**Muraki: **Coming from you, that's a complement, Yoshiaki-san…

**Naoe: **Come to think of it, there isn't an inch of me that you haven't explored before…

**Takaya:** _(choke)_

**Muraki: **_(fixing Naoe's tie) _That is true.

**Naoe: **_(smile)_ So, tomorrow?

**Muraki: **Tomorrow. I'll pick you up.

**Naoe: **You know which hotel I stay at?

**Muraki: **_(laugh) _I can even tell which room you're staying at and which one's your bed.

**Naoe: **You really are a genuine stalker.

**Muraki: **Are you bothered?

**Naoe: **No… flattered, really…

**Muraki: **Tomorrow, then, Yoshiaki-san. Good night, Takaya-san. _(give a bow, turn around and left)_

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Takaya-san? You look pale…

**Takaya:** _(biting his lips, trying to hold back the anger) _Who. Is. He?

**Naoe: **Him? Muraki Kazutaka. He's a friend.

**Takaya:** A…friend? Really?

**Naoe: **Yes. Known him since we're children.

**Takaya:** _(fist clenched) _A very close friend, it seems…

**Naoe: **You can say that. That guy, always pops up here and there… _(smiling)_ I can't shake his attention from me, that worrywart…

**Takaya:** _(pout)_ You can always go with him now, you know. I can go back by myself.

**Naoe: **Oh, no… Haruie will kill me if I let you go back alone. Besides, he'll need time to prepare all of his… _(pause, thinking)_ …paraphernalia.

**Takaya:** _(trembling) _Paraphernalia?

**Naoe: **Yeah. Needles and the like.

**Takaya:** _(shocked)_ Needles???!!!

**Naoe: **Mmm… I never like needles… but he makes it bearable…

**Takaya:**?????!!!!! _(pale)_ Naoe… I never thought…

**Naoe: **Never thought what?

**Takaya:** Never mind…

**Naoe: **_(look at Takaya, and sigh)_ Sorry, it's not my fault this body is weaker than it's supposed to be.

**Takaya:** Eh?

**Naoe: **This body… _(laugh) _It's my fault, actually. I was desperate for a body, so I took the first available one. It was already too late when I found out that this body is… well… weak.

**Takaya:** Eh??!!

**Naoe: **Mmm… a string of doctors from day one… Led by the famous Muraki Sensei… Kazutaka's father.

**Takaya:** Eh…

**Naoe: **If the soul that inhabit this body is not a kanshosha… no, if the body does not host a yashashuu… Maybe this body wouldn't even survive the first year.

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Kazutaka-san has been watching over me since he became a doctor, performing annual test on me, or anytime we meet, actually… For his father, I'm a project… but for him… _(chuckle)_ I'm the brother he doesn't have.

**Takaya:** …

**Naoe: **Sometimes I think he knows about me… about Naoe, I mean… But he's not saying anything. Everyone has his or her own secrets, after all…

**Takaya:** So… he's your… doctor?

**Naoe: **Yeah. A very friendly doctor. Professionalism above all… yet he cares…

**Takaya:** _(sigh, and then chuckle)_

**Naoe: **Takaya-san?

**Takaya:** _(doubled over with a full-blown laughter, tears on his eyes)_

**Naoe: **Takaya-san? What…?

**Takaya:** It's nothing, Naoe…nothing at all…

**Naoe: **_(confused)_ … whatever you say, Takaya-san…

**Takaya:** _(laughter slowly subsiding)_ so, are we going back to the hotel? _(chuckle)_… don't want you to be late for your date tomorrow.

**Naoe: **Date?_ (scrunched his nose) _yeah… date with stethoscope and x-ray and cold examining table and…

**Takaya:** And needles…

**Naoe: **And needles… hate the needles…

**Takaya:** Oh? Bad Old Naoe hates needles… that's something to laugh at.

**Naoe: **Try to have a three inches needle injecting God-Knows-What substance into your body, Takaya-san. It's not painful, it's sickening…

**Takaya:** Ne, Naoe… does that mean that the doctor… has seen you naked before?

**Naoe: **With the way he probes for each and every rib, making sure that they're still intact even when he can see it from X-ray… Like I said, there's not an inch of me that he hasn't explored before.

**Takaya:** I bet he's enjoying the view, though.

**Naoe: **Doubt it. He keeps on complaining. Too thin here, not enough meat there… Keeps on reminding me to drink my medicines, which reminds me… _(reaching inside his coat , pulling out a small bottle with pills inside)_ We need to get something for dinner. I wasn't thinking of dining after that late tea, but he will know if I don't drink this tonight…

**Takaya:** _(laugh, laugh, and laugh…)_

_**Author's notes:**_

_Don't ask me why I wrote this. Two weeks of chicken pox and got quarantined in my room do wonder to imagination, my Lamentation muse is currently taking a vacation, and SarahKurai and I sometimes have these ideas that simply pop up whenever they want. Thus, The HTMTJ series. No beta-reader available, so all mistakes are mine. I've shown this to LyreBird-san and Madame Dewi before, and in the end I'm too lazy to make it into a full story-in-paragraphs, hence the dialogues above. I hope it's still acceptable, though. We've practiced it in class, and everyone just kept on laughing…)_

_As an extra note in this post, I humbly ask for a prayer for a friend of mine, Shin, who had a car accident and is still in coma, and for his … er… husband, Tsu, who's right now a nervous wreck. I can't be with them, and even if I can, I can't do more than praying. So I'll just ask for more prayers._

_**Love,**_

_**THR**_


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Make Takaya Jealous**

**Take Two **

Takaya vs Mikuni Part 1 

It began with the forging of the great rings…

No, really!

Takaya was seriously thinking of giving Naoe a ring for his birthday next month. This was due to his lack of choice. Chiaki had bought him a new gray-silver pen-set, Neesan a silver pin for his ever present tie, Yuzuru a silver buckled belt, and Saori had ordered a bouquet of white roses which she insisted must be tied with a silver ribbon.

Somehow, Takaya was urged to also give him something silvery. Which obviously limited his choice. Which was why he was seriously thinking of giving him a silver ring.

At least it's not gold.

That was why he was getting in and out of jewelry stores that hot afternoon.

That's when he saw Naoe with her.

His aide was sitting in a coffee shop, and she was sitting dreamily in front of him, a beautiful girl around his younger sister's age wearing a pink kimono.

Takaya was well aware of Naoe's one-night-stands tendency towards girls, but he still thought that she's too young for him.

The second one was when he was driving home with Yuzuru. This time, Naoe was standing in a bakery, the girl beside him.

Takaya was jealous.

The third one nearly broke his heart. It was in an exorcism mission, and like usual, he ended up rooming with Naoe. He met a long acquaintance and talked a bit, so he went back to the hotel quite late. He saw the girl there, sleeping beside Naoe, under his blanket, in their hotel room.

Takaya didn't sleep that night. He spent his time in a nearby club, and got Haruie mad because of it. Still he didn't say anything about that girl. Not even to Yuzuru.

But it was the fourth time that gave him a shock of his life.

The next exorcism mission was to be done right after school, and Naoe was late. Nagahide was already there with his car, Haruie with her motorcycle, Yuzuru and Saori were arguing to be taken along, and Takaya was agitated.

That was when Naoe came. Instead of parking his car, he simply stopped by the waiting people, and lowered his window, "Get inside, Kagetora-sama, I'm sorry I'm late, we have to hurry."

The girl sitting beside Naoe pouted, and disappeared.

Takaya freaked out.

"I swear it, Naoe! There was a girl beside you!"

"Kagetora-sama…"

"I swear it!"

"Takaya, calm down!"

"There was a girl beside you, and she disappeared!"

"Bakatora! Shut up!"

"But Chiaki!"

"Hello!!!! Will anyone listen to me, PLEASE!"

They all looked at Haruie, who was visibly burning.

"Kagetora, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw that girl! The girl in pink kimono! I've seen Naoe with her several times! Damn it, I've seen you sleep with her!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Naoe… calm down! Kagetora, think…this girl in pink kimono… does she have long black hair?" asked Nagahide.

"Yes!"

"A pretty girl around Miya's age?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes!"

"Her kimono, is it pink with white flowers pattern?" asked Saori.

"Yes!"

"Mmm… the flower pattern… is it orchid?" asked Haruie.

"YES!"

"I think we've all seen Naoe with the same girl…" Nagahide mused.

Naoe looked perplexed, "But… I haven't been with anyone for the last few months…"

"Heeee?????"

"But…but… that night, in our hotel room… she was there…"

"Which hotel room?"

"Eh… the last exorcism mission…"

"Eeehhhh??? I share room with you, Takaya-san!"

"But I saw her! She was sleeping with you!"

"Making out with her, you mean, Kagetora?"

"No! No…Chiaki, what I mean is, she's sleeping on his bed with him. Just sleeping!"

"Is that the night you got drunk in pub?"

"YES!"

"Oh, my…"

"What? Haruie… what?"

"Naoe… if what Kagetora said is true, if what we all saw are true, then you're in deep trouble…"

"Eh?"

"Mmm… we're dealing with a ghost that we can't detect. If she's been around you, and you don't feel her at all…"

"Eeeehhhhhh…"

"But we can see her!" Takaya argued.

"Which make it worst. We've all seen her, Naoe hasn't, and none of us realized that she's a ghost."

Silence dawned.

"Otousama? How do we exorcise a spirit that we can't sense?"

"Eh? You're asking me, Yoshiaki?"

"Yes."

"That's unusual. Usually you'll ask those kinds of things to Teruhiro or Yoshihiro."

"I've asked Teruhiro-niisan, he said I should ask Yoshihiro-niisan. When I asked Yoshihiro-niisan, he said I should ask you."

"Well, this spirit, what makes him different than the others you've exorcised so far?"

"Well... she… I can't see her."

"You can't see her?"

"No. Some of my friends had seen her, though… they have quite a high amount of spiritual power, too, but none of them realized that she's a spirit, until one of them saw her disappeared from my car."

"And you didn't feel her?"

"No."

"Heeee… that's unusual. Your power is beyond anything our clan had ever had, Yoshiaki, probably the strongest of all… If you can't feel her…"

"Then she must be really powerful?"

"Maybe. So… she's haunting you, you said?"

"Well, my friends saw her around me…"

"In broad daylight?"

"… Yes…"

"Is she bothering you?"

"Well, so far, I haven't even seen her… but…"

"But?"

"One of my friends said that she… sneaked into my bed when I sleep."

"Really. Did she molest you?"

"Otousama!"

"No, really! Did she do anything to you?"

"… No… I didn't even know she was there…"

"Well… this is obviously beyond anything I've known… I suggest you go to Tokyo to see The Sanchaya."

"WHAT!"

"Why not?"

"But… I thought… they're not more experienced than us…"

"Yoshiaki. What you're dealing with is an unusual spirit. You can't exorcise her using usual means. In order to free yourself from her, you have to use… unusual means…"

"Unusual people, you mean."

"Yes. Unusual people."

That was why they were heading toward Tokyo in one of Tachibana's Benz. Naoe was driving, of course, Takaya beside him, Haruie and Nagahide on the backseat.

"Tell me again why we have to meet these Sanchaya family?"

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Nagahide, we're going there because my father told me to."

"Why do we need to ask for other's help? Damn it, we've been doing this for 400 years!"

"Otousama said that this one might be… a little bit different with what we usually deal with."

"Why the hell did you tell your father anyway? You're just weird, Naoe…"

"Well, he does have the right to know, I mean, the spirit might be around when I'm home, right?"

"Come to think of it, the spirit might be here, you know…"

"Chiaki!!! Will you just shut up!!!" Takaya groaned, "You're bothering me!"

"Well, it's your fault, too! If you have full memory you might know what to do!"

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!"

"That means you're a Bakatora, that's what!"

"Why you…"

"Here we go again…" Haruie sighed.

Naoe simply shrugged, his eyes still on the road, as their leader and second strongest member bickered like children.

"This is a really BIG house…"

Naoe smiled. His comrades were showing the same reaction he showed when he first came to this house some 15 years before.

It was indeed a very big and modern house. Silvery white and gray, the whole house sparkles everywhere.

"Well, shall we?" asked Naoe, and rang the doorbell.

A pretty housemaid in typical pink housemaid mini-skirt suit opened the door, bowed low, and allowed them to come in.

Haruie gave a sharp intake as she saw the interior of the house.

"Damn… this is a collector house…" Takaya whistled softly.

Realistic dolls, from small ones to human size ones aligned the hall. Expensive paintings lined every wall, and crystal decorations were put on every shelves and tables.

"Who ever have this house must really be well mannered," Nagahide commented as they were lead to meet the house owner by yet another pretty maid, "can't have so many crystals around if the owner is short tempered."

Naoe gave a small sound that suspiciously sounded like whimper, "Oh, you'll be surprised…"

"Oh?"

"YOSHU-CHAN!!!!!!"

Takaya, Haruie, and Nagahide blinked.

A whirlwind in the form of a tall dark-haired man suddenly came into the room and glomped onto Naoe, who simply let himself be hugged.

"YOSHU-CHAN!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!!!"

"Ichiro-san… It's been awhile."

"You've changed, Yoshu-chan! You're a lot more handsome now!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Ichiro-san."

The three left-aside Yashashuu looked at each other. Haruie and Nagahide dully noted that Takaya was burning red.

"How's Teru-chan and Yo-chan and Sa-chan and your Otousama and your Okaasama?" the handsome tall dark-haired one whom Naoe had called Ichiro asked the man who was still held securely in his arms.

"They're fine. They send you all their warmest regards."

"Hm… it's been a really long time, Yoshu-chan! I missed playing with you."

Takaya broke the moment by coughing rather loud.

"Eh? You bring people here! That's unusual…"

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Takaya, obviously offended.

"Yoshu-chan doesn't usually get along with people… Yoshu-chan's better with spirits than humans."

Haruie had to bit back a bubbling laughter, "Somehow that's not so hard to imagine."

"Who are they, Yoshu-chan?"

"These are my friends, Ichiro-san," Naoe gently untangled himself from Ichiro's arms, "This is Ougi Takaya, Chiaki Shuhei, and Kadowaki Ayako."

"Nice to meet you all! You're all so cute! Especially you, Takaya-chan! You're even cuter than Hasunuma-chan!"

"Hasunuma?"

"Mmm… Shiozu-chan's boyfriend."

"Shiozu?"

"Yeah. Another cute boy, quite powerful as a medium."

"Oh, really?"

"Not as cute as you, though, Yoshu-chan."

"Oh, I bet it's so."

Takaya didn't say anything.

Correction.

Takaya couldn't say anything.

"Do you mind my bringing them with me, Ichiro-san?"

"Not at all, Yoshu-chan… I'm glad you've finally make friends, really."

Haruie and Nagahide could only look at each other.

"That's why we're here, Niro-san."

Sanchaya Niro, the second son of the three Sanchaya brothers looked amused, "A spirit you can't feel? Really?"

"That's very unusual…" Sanchaya Satoi, the youngest brother, commented, "Yoshiaki-san is one of the best in Japan, right?"

"Satoi-san… you're exaggerating…"

"No… it's true, Yoshiaki. You are one of the best. What I don't understand is," Niro ran a hand on his unruly blond hair, "Why do you come to us?"

"Well, Otousama said you might be able to help…"

"Hm…" Niro looked apprehensive, his handsome face scrunched in thought, "If we can make her appear…"

"Do you have any idea why she's following you, Yoshu-chan?"

"Eh…" Naoe looked at his Yashashuu friends, "I've never seen her before…"

"From what I've seen," Haruie thought, "she's merely following you everywhere."

"Me too," Nagahide nodded, "although what Takaya saw was more… intimate…"

Takaya was caught between burning in rage and blushing, "Yeah…"

"Oh, really," Niro looked intrigued, "What did you see?"

Takaya grumbled, "I saw her sleeping with him."

"What? You saw her making out with him?"

Naoe choked.

"What is it with you people? "Takaya groaned, "No! I saw her sleeping with him. SLEEP! As in beddy bye!"

"On the same bed?"

"Yes!"

"Under the same blanket?"

"YES!"

"Did you check what they wear under the blanket?"

"…" Takaya paled.

"From what we know, she might've molest you, Yoshiaki…" Niro grinned.

Naoe sighed, "I refuse to comment on that. So, any idea what to do with her?"

"She's not bothering you, right? Why do you want to get rid of her? I'd do anything so she'd follow me instead."

"Niro-san… you're allergic to girls."

"Doesn't mean I don't like them. Maybe I'm not allergic to girl spirits."

"That's beside the point. She's not bothering me so far, but I'm not keen on being followed by her. Will you help me get rid of her or not?"

"Wah… Yoshu-chan's mad…" Ichiro laughed, "Yoshu-chan's cute when he's mad!"

"We'll help, Yoshiaki-san…" Satoi sighed, "I'll try to find what the library has in store."

TBC 

_**Author's note:**_

_**The HTMTJ take two! Although this one is only the first part… but I thought I'd just post the damn things. The Sanchaya came from a manga SarahKurai lent me once, the title is "GHOST, and it's just FUNNY! Like usual, no beta-reader available, so all mistakes are mine. And yes, the series will be crossovers…**_

_**Love,**_

_**THR**_


End file.
